Rebuilding our realm
by FallonShepard
Summary: Now that the war with the reapers has been won, Fallon Shepard and the rest of her crew need to decide what to do next. With rebuilding of the home words going on, and everyone in the Galaxy now at peace, will Fallon Shepard decide to settle down? Will anyone be willing?
1. Chapter 1 War is over

**Rebuilding Our Realm.**

**Chapter 1; War is over.**

When Fallon Shepard was a little girl living on the streets of London, she never imagined that she would leave planet Earth, let along become an N7 agent for the alliance, or become the saviour of the Citadel and fly through the Omega 4 relay – defeat the collectors and bring her whole crew back safe and sound.

Yet here she was, stuck to the floor by this piece of chewed up metal, which she was pretty sure came from the opposite wall. She could not remember what happened to her in order to end up in this sort of mess. The last thing she remembered was running towards the ray of light that would take her to the Citadel; and then getting struck by the reaper beam.

All she knew for sure was that she had at least 2 broken ribs, her shoulder was dislocated and she was almost certain that her leg was broken. All she could do was concentrate on her breathing and hope that someone would get to her soon- preferably in the next couple of hours.

_*2 Weeks later on the Normandy* _

"What's the ETA joker?" Kaidan asked whilst walking up behind the pilot's seat.

"I'd say around another 3 days Major... Hard to fly a ship with no AI to help!" Joker stated whilst looking blankly towards the empty space in the co-pilot seat.

"Tail and Liara are doing everything they can Joker. They will have her up and running again in no time, but for now we have to concentrate on finding Shepard."

"Yea, I realise that, it's just hard at the moment, you know, not only a few days ago we were putting up her name on the memorial wall. I am not about to give up on her just yet, but I know a lot of the crew just need….. closure, in a way."

"Can you think of anyone in particular?"

"Well Garrus is taking it pretty hard; I mean they were best friends Kaidan! Tail is helping a lot though, so I'm sure he will be ok but…"

"What is it Joker?"

"Well, normally Javik would come up from the cargo hold to have dinner with the rest of the crew; you know what Shepard was like with that sort of thing; but after we had left that God-for-saken planet he went up to the commanders quarters and no one has seen him since…"

"Hmmm, I'll go check if he is ok, thanks Joker. Carry on."

"Why thank you Major," Joker answered to Kaidan's back as he was down towards the CIC.

_*Meanwhile on Earth*_

"How are you feeling commander?" asked Fallon's nurse – for what seemed like the 3rd time that day! Fallon herself had a cast on her left leg, her shoulder was still a little sore and her ribs still hurt whenever she yawned, laughed or coughed – not like she had been laughing much anyway! Since Wrex had found her, with the rest of the rescue squad, (in a part of the citadel that had crashed down through Earth's atmosphere), and had taken her to one of the only remaining hospitals in London. Later that week the hospital had ran out of power, forcing the staff to move the critically injured and most important personnel to a different hospital situated in the city of Oxford. Oxford had mostly been untouched throughout the war, maybe one of two reapers bodies still lying round where they have not been picked up yet. The hospital itself was called the John Radcliffe – JR for short – the staff here were pleasant and she had had access to the best health care they offered; yet she still could not rest. Her crew had been announced missing the day after the war had finished, the same day that Wrex had found her. The press were constantly trying to get into the hospital to see their 'hero of the war,' one had managed to get in a couple of days ago and had asked her questions about how she had stopped the reapers, to which she could only answer that she could not remember. According to the doctors she had gone into survival mode when crashing down to Earth, and the horror of the whole ordeal had overridden her memory with information, meaning that the memory leading up to it was blacked out, and this had created a few hours of just blank information. So altogether she was not feeling great, she had lost her crew, her ship, her memory, but also the man she was falling in love with. Well when you say man…?

_*Back on the Normandy*_

'Knock knock!'

"Javik, is it ok for me to come in?" When no answer met Kaidan, he manually hacked and opened the door and what he found nearly shocked him more than Mars. Javik was stood at the fish tank feeding Shepard's fish.

"Can I help you Major?" Javik asked without looking away from the fish.

"I…I… Well I was just thinking I didn't see you down with the crew today, I was just wondering what you were doing?"

"I was here if you must know…" Javik answered with no hint of his feelings showing on his face.

"Yes well I can see that, but why are you in the captain's quarters?"

"Shepard and I normally spoke in here, and therefore I come here; is there a problem with that Major?" Javik asked whilst turning round to wards Kaidan, who was still standing by the door of the room."

"Well… no but I don't think Shepard wo…"

"My relationship with the commander has nothing to do with other people's business" Javik hissed as he walked towards Kaidan.

"I know you two were close, but she was close with everyone! We all feel bad about her being gone but we all still have to get along until we find her" Kaidan stated as he backed up towards the elevator outside Shepard's quarters.

"You have no idea what you are talking about Kaidan, leave here!" Javik said as he turned back towards the fish tank.

"Fine but just so you know when we get here back, I am going to make her mine again."

"From what I heard from the crew, she was never 'yours' to own!" With that, Kaidan stormed into the elevator and near enough smashed the buttons with his biotics.

Once the elevator doors had closed and taken Kaidan to the lower levels, Javik turned towards Shepard's computer and played the last song that she had listened to before going down to Earth- for what seemed like the 21st time! Javik hit play and the room was filled with music.

'_So this is Christmas,_

_And what have you done?_

_Another year over,_

_A new one just began!'_

The music carried on round the room as Javik wondered back over to the fish tank, he decided then that he would ask one of the human crew what Christmas was.

'War is over

If you want it…'


	2. Chapter 2 The speech

**Rebuilding Our Realm.**

**Chapter 2; The Speech.**

"Shepard, you are the hero of this war, you have to at least be there…" Admiral Hacket stated for at least the 6th time.

"If I'm sure big hero I'm sure they can go without me for one little thing" Shepard answered from her hospital window.

"Shepard, its Christmas…"

"Does that make a difference?"

"Fine then, be stuck here when everyone just wants to celebrate the end of the war with you, let alone Christmas"

"I'm waiting for my crew before I do anything, until they will be celebrating with me, I don't see why I should do anything. They were as much as important part in the war effort as I was." While making her point, Shepard had turned away from her window to look at Hacket.

"Ok, how about this, everyone is still stuck in London, you get out of here tomorrow and its Christmas eve, I'll take you to London with me, If the Normandy make it back to Earth, the first place they will think to look is London; The least you could do is be there, if they come."

"When, When they come."

"Fine, pack up Shepard, we leave tonight 2200, be at the shuttle." And with that Hacket made a sharp turn and left her room.

Once Hacket made it back to the apartment – that he used as an office as well as for sleeping in – he found that he had a missed call waiting for him. When everyone's electrics had gone down with the AI's, people had, had to find other ways of talking to others. When he had first glanced at the machine, he only glanced, but what caught his eye was what it was about. HQ back in London had just got in contact with the SSV Normandy.

'It's going to be a great Christmas for Shepard this year,' he could not help but think to himself as he picked up the century old device and called HQ back.

21:55 23rd December.

"It's good to see you up and about Shepard." Hacket breathed a sigh of relief that she had turned up at all.

"My crew could be waiting for me to try and get in contact with them, and I can't do that here" She stated simply as she hobbled on to the shuttle. Her leg was still in a cast and she was using crutches, but she had to admit, it was nice to be out of the hospital after those long 2 weeks.

"Well I just found out some information from HQ, London has got you a special Christmas present for you as you are doing the speech"

"I told you I'm not doing a speech!" Shepard clamed as the shuttle took off.

"Come on Shepard, one last speech then I'll even lend you a ship to go looking for your crew."

"…Fine, I'll do your God-Damn speech for everyone, not for you." Hacket had to try so hard not to grin at his plan as it came together piece by piece.

"Joker, what's 'Christmas'?" Javik asked from right behind Joker, Which caused him to jump nearly right out of his chair..

"God Javik, don't make me jump like that! I could break. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Shepard mentioned it before I would just like to know the significance." Javik can picture Shepard's face now. How her eyes lit up at the word of Christmas.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" Both Javik and Joker turned to look at the source of the robotic voice behind them. There stood the robotic body of EDI.

The definition of Christmas is an annual festival of the Christian church commemoration the birth of Jesus, Celebrated on the 25th of December, and an occasion for exchanging gifts."

"EDI..." Joker breathed

"Thank you EDI, That's all I needed to know." As Javik walked away from the cockpit he could literally hear Joker throw himself at his lover.

"Mhm, Humans... 25th December, two days away; the day we get to Earth." Javik told himself, "The day I will find Shepard, How fitting." Javik could not help himself from smirking.

24th December, 9:45 London

Shepard sat at her desk in her old apartment trying to write a speech for the next day, she had deleted all of the words on the screen at least 16 times; she now had her head in her hands watching the telly.

"Commander Fallon Shepard – Hero of the galaxy – will be making a speech tomorrow about the end of the war, and what happens from here on. There are rumours that her ship, the SSV Normandy is still missing. No one has had any contact with the ship since the end of the war, It's thought that the Normandy may have crashed whilst going though one of the relays when they were destro…"

At this point, Fallon had thrown a push at the TV, smashing the screen into so many little pieces that it now decorated her floor.

"I will find them!" she kept repeating to herself as she set back to work on her speech, "I will fine him."

"Grr fuck this!" Shepard announced to the room as she deleted her speech for the 17th time.

By the time Shepard was in bed that night she had her speech written and her new uniform out for the morning. Now lying in her bed with nothing to do was taking its toll on her, she could only think of the one place she would rather be – with the one person that she missed the most.

"Yes Sir, I can do that Sir, Just give the orders and I will be there. Thank you Sir" Joker cut off the communication with Hacket when Garrus and Tail walked in.

"That was Hacket, he wants us to do a fly over in London tomorrow whilst they are doing remembrance, its meant to be a gift for someone, He would not tell me who though, but what can I do? He's the boss!"

"Hmm, well whatever he is not telling us must be important right?" asked Tail looking towards Garrus.

"Well, I would have thought so. I guess we are just going to wait and find out" Garrus said whilst looking around the cockpit.

"Then we find Shepard!" Joker announced.


	3. Chapter 3 Fields of gold

**Rebuilding Our Realm.**

**Chapter 3; Fields of gold.**

25th December, Christmas day,

Fallon Shepard was now on her way to Trafalgar square from her old apartment. She had her speech in hand with her crisp new uniform on. Her crutches had been shined and her cast had been changed to a cleaner one; her platinum hair had been put into a plait which had been placed over her left shoulder and trailed down to her stomach. Her blue tired eyes stood out from her pale complexion and the new scar that crossed her face, from her eyebrow down her cheek was on show.

As the car pulled up on the pathway Shepard took a glance at the driver who nodded at her and she stepped out of the car. Wrex walked up to her, to give her his support to struggle up the stairs, to the stage. She had made sure to arrive early, almost one hour early but already the whole of Trafalgar square was full of all different species from all different planets, with all different backgrounds. She saw soldiers in uniform, some were injured, she saw children with their parents and finally she saw the elderly. Once Shepard had been seated on the front row of the stage right next to Wrex, she turned her full attention to him.

"so what are you lot not telling me?" She asked, looking Wrex straight in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Wrex… I don't like secrets" She stated as she looked back to the audience in front of her.

"I know you don't Shepard, trust me?" Wrex asked while turning towards the audience also.

"Always."

After about 30 minutes, everyone had arrived and taken their seats. Everyone fell quite as Hacket stood and walked to centre stage.

"Welcome everyone, Thank you for joining us today to celebrate the ending of the Reaper war. We are all here, thanks to the soldiers who fought against the reapers to keep everyone else safe. There are a few of those soldiers who stood out from the rest; Commander Fallon Shepard and the crew from the SSV Normandy.

They flew around the whole galaxy bringing everyone together to fight against the reapers, they are all heroes, each and every one of them" By this point, Shepard was sat up as straight as she could possibly be, As she felt her eyes tear up.

"Unfortunately the SSV Normandy has yet to make it back to Earth, but we are joined here today by the main hero of the war, Commander Fallon Shepard!"

As Shepard stood up and hobbled to the microphone – and passed Hacket – the crowd was on their feet cheering, Shepard took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Ladies, Gentleman, Survivors of the war, today is the first Christmas after the war. It is a very sad time for everyone. All of you have lost loved ones, the war has been devastating; out cities have been destroyed. After all of you have grieved, we will need your help. We need all of you to help us rebuild our homes. The help and caring nature all of you have shown towards the injured is very much appreciated. As you can see I to did not get through the war without being injured. Everyone asks me what happened when I was on the Citadel, the truth is, I don't remember. I am just one person who fought in the war and I too have lost people, I lost my crew, they were like family to me, but many of you have losses worse than mine, I know the war was very traumatic for everyone, but we need to put it behind us and move forward, so we can rebuild our realm!"

As Shepard turned and hobbled away the crowed started to cheer again, Once Shepard had sat down, Hacket once again stood up and took to centre stage and then he had to wait for the crowed to calm down, once they had, he carried on talking.

"Now we ask you to join us in a remembrance to remember the ones who have lost their lives during this war, and then also to everyone who helped during the war but have yet to return to us." Once Hacket had spoken those words, the first notes of a song started to pay, one that summed up the whole war and losses that had happened.

'You'll remember me when the west wind moves among the fields of barley,

you can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold.

So she took her love for to gaze awhile among the fields of barley'

At this point during the song, Shepard could hear engines from far away getting closer and closer.

'In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold.'

Shepard could see ships coming into view over the crowed, civilian ships, alliance ships and every other ship there was.

'Will you stay with me will you be my love among the fields of barley

And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold'

Shepard looked up at the sky hopefully. Then the ships stopped coming and she could hear her heart breaking

'I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken

but I swear I the days still felt we will walk in fields of gold,

we'll walk in fields of gold'

Then Shepard saw one last ship in the distance making distorted movements, and then she saw the lettering on the side of the ship, The SSV Normandy.

'I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken but I swear in the days still left,

we will walk in fields of gold,

we'll walk in fields of gold.'


	4. Chapter 4 The kiss

**Rebuilding Our Realm.**

**Chapter 4; The kiss.**

"So on the count of three, you take the shot." Joker was explaining when to take a shot to Grunt.

"And then, you sprinkle salt on the lemon, then suck on it!"

"What are you telling him to suck on Joker?" Shepard asked as innocently as she cold possible muster whilst bring back a bottle of bells to their table.

After the speeches had finished, Shepard had gone to meet her crew off the Normandy. She was met by hugs and kisses by most of the crew. She was questioned by others, she decided they needed to catch up, and she wanted to know what happened to them. So here they are now, taking up the whole of a good old fashioned English bar in the middle of London She had booked out the whole of one of the remaining hotels as well, so her crew were able to get a good night sleep.

"Don't act so innocent Shepard; you just have a dirty mind!" Joker stated whilst pointing at both the Shepards he could see

"Shepard, stop moving to get us drinks and sit the hell down! It's Christmas!" Kaidan shouted over the music that had started and pulling Shepard down next to him; But instead of removing his arms from her, he slipped his hand down and pulled Shepard closer to him by her waist. Whilst Kaidan did this, Shepard could hear two low growls coming across the table, When she looked up Garrus was being calmed down by Tail, But when she looked next to Joker, Javik locked eyes with her and she could hear the growling getting louder and louder. She could almost hear the blush creeping up her neck and on to her cheeks.

"You got a problem, Javik?" asked Kaidan pulling Shepard closer.

"Kaidan let go, I'm going to check on the rest of the crew!" Kaidan let Shepard go after he had placed a small kiss on the top of her head, whilst keeping his eyes locked with Javik.

Shepard got up from the table to go and check on Zaeed who was telling some of the crew about some of his old war stories – Again.

After about 20minuets of joking around with Zaeed she started to hear shouts from across the bar. When she looked over, she could see Javik pinning Kaidan against the wall whilst Tail was climbing on to Garrus so he could not get his hands on Kaidan as well. Joker looked completely sober again whilst looking on completely shocked!

"What the fuck is going on? This is meant to be about us all getting back together, yet all you have been doing is fighting, and I have no idea what over!"

"Is it not obvious Fallon? I love you but Javik here just wants to get in the hero's pants!" Kaidan shouted whilst getting punched in the nose by Garrus as he got released from Tail.

"I'm sorry Shepard but you should have heard the things he was saying about you!" Tail apologised whilst walking over to be at her side.

"Ok first Javik, let go of him…"

" '_Fallon, he said he was going to take you back to his hotel room and take advantage of you_! _What else do you expect me to do_?' " Javik said to Shepard in prothean

" '_and you know that is not going to happen, ever, I denied him once he should have got the picture!' "_ Shepard answered back in his language.

After being convinced to let Kaidan go he stepped away, but made sure to stand between to two humans.

"We have all just got back together; I just wanna celebrate this time together. Who knows what will happen tomorrow and It's bloody Christmas! I wanna sing Christmas songs!" With that, Shepard turned back to Zaeed who was standing by in case anything got out of hand. "Zaeed, fancy singing with me?"

"Uh, sure Shepard"

Shepard walked over to the stage in the English bar and selected a song.

"One of my favourites." Shepard smiled as her crew crowded around the stage, whilst she spotted Kaidan leaving the bar with Liara in tow.

"You ready Shepard?" Zaeed asked whilst nudging her in the rib.

"Watch it Zaeed, They still hurt you know!" Shepard pivoted about when the music started to play, she promised herself she was going to get drunk and forget the entire incident involving Kaidan and Javik. Well, at least until tomorrow, when she would find out what has gotten into the both of them.

"It was Christmas eve babe, in the drunk tank" Zaeed started to sing while taking Shepard's hand and spinning her round.

"an old man said to me, won't see another one, and then he sang a song, the rare old mountain dew; I turn my face away and dreamed about you" he sang whilst pointing towards Shepard and winking, Shepard answered with a giggle.

"Got on a lucky one – came in eighteen to one. I've got a feeling, this year's for me and you, so happy Christmas, I love you baby, I can see a better time when all our dreams come true." At this point all of the human crew were holding on to each other and swaying. Shepard could not hold her smile in as she walked forward and pushed Zaeed out of the way.

"They got cars big as bars, they've got rivers of gold, but the wind goes right through you it's no place for the old. When you first took my hand, on a cold Christmas Eve, You promised me Broadway was waiting for me." Both Zaeed and Shepard looked towards each other then,

"You were handsome"

"You were pretty, Queen of New York City" that's when Shepard looked back towards the crew when both her and Zaeed sang.

"When the band finished playing, they howled out for more, Sinata was swaying, All the drunks they were singing, We kissed on a corner, then dances through the night" This is when the crew all joined in singing.

"The boys of the NYPD choir, were singing Galway bay, and the bells were ringing out for Christmas day!" Shepard was looked over back at Zaeed and smiling at him, when she saw Kaidan come back into the bar along with Liara and sat back down next to Joker and EDI, She looked over at Javik near the bar as he also went to sit back down with Garrus and Tail in tow.

After the song had finished Shepard and Zaeed left the stage – Zaeed jumped off and turned back around to grab Shepard's waist and lifted her off the stage before passing her crutches to her. They both then walked over to the table, Shepard sitting back down next to Tail and Zaeed sitting down the other side of Kaidan.

"I've got you a drink Shepard." Kaidan said whilst sliding a glass over the table to her.

"Peace offering? I'm sorry about how I acted towards Javik; you were right, this is the day we should be celebrating. I mean we all found each other again, after thinking each other was dead."

Shepard grabbed the drink and downed it before saying:

"Wait, you thought I was dead?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well yea, we even put your name up on the memorial board!"

"Really?" Shepard said as she started to sway a little, she was going to ask Kaidan what was in her glass but she could see three of him and she didn't know which one to ask.

"I'll take you to see it Shepard, you look like you need to lay down" Garrus stated whilst sending her a worried look.

"The sounds like a good idea, thanks Garrus." Shepard slurred whilst trying to stand up

"Oh its ok Garrus I'll take her, I think I'm going anyway." Kaidan said whilst standing up, slipping past Zaeed who was now trying to out-drink Joker, and took Shepard's arm to lead her out of the door.

"Umm, ok then…" Garrus said whilst looking over and Javik, sending him a look of concern.

"Here we are Shepard" Kaidan said whilst holding Shepard by the waist in front of the memorial board, inside the Normandy. She could not remember much about how she got here, she remembered walking through the streets with everyone celebrating and her struggling to get up the slope to the Normandy her cast on her leg getting heavier and heavier as she went. She walked forward and brushed her finger tips along her name, and then she looked at the one below, Anderson. Suddenly she got flashes of him. When he found her on Earth right till she was made to shoot him by TIM. She remembered. She could remember everything, the dead bodies, meeting Anderson before her took his last breath, she was so ready to die then, next to the man who she had come to know as a father figure. Then Hacket telling her they still needed her, she could remember waking up and talking to the little boy, shooting the red machine before she was engulfed by a bright red light. She could remember it all, and she hated it. She fell to her knees in front of the memorial board and wept. Kaidan came to kneel beside her and wrapped her up in his big arms. Whispering little nothings in her ear

"It's ok Shepard, I'm here, I'll always be here" and with that he lifted her chin and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5 Stay

**Rebuilding Our Realm.**

**Chapter 5; Stay.**

When Shepard realised what was going on she tried to push him off but she felt so weak and Kaidan's grip on her tightened.

Her vision was just starting to fade, and she knew she was about to pass out when she felt a pair of strong hands pull her back and away. Her vision was getting foggier and she could only see coloured shapes. She could only hear a struggle going on and then she thought she saw Kaidan fall to the ground and then she felt strong hands pick her up. She looked into 4 yellow orbs before she finally blacked out.

When Javik walked around the corner and saw Kaidan kiss Shepard he was over-powered with anger. But now with Shepard knocked out in his arms and Kaidan on the floor unconscious. All he could feel was how proud he was of himself. As he carried Shepard to the lift to go to her private quarters he watched her sleeping face. She looked so different from before the war, the new scars and stronger, but she now looked so tired and fragile. He could feel a strong feeling building up inside of him and it made him feel quite light-headed.

Once he had gotten to Shepard's room he walked down the steps and then settled Shepard down on to her bed. He then had to decide whether to stay or leave. If he left then there was a chance that Kaidan would come up to Shepard's room, and in the state that she was in, She would be unable to defend herself. But there was the fact that if he stayed then he would have to explain why he was there and what he had done to Kaidan. While Javik was in the process of thinking what to do, the decision was made for him

"Javik?"

When Shepard opened her eyes the only light that came from her fish tank was blocked by someone, as her eyes started to focus, she was able to make out the shadow of Javik

"Javik?" she asked whilst trying to sit up. Javik came over and lightly put his hand on her shoulder to push her back down so she was sat up against the head board slightly.

"You should not try to more." Javik said whilst walking back around the bed to stand beside her

"What happened?"

"Kaidan tried to take advantage of you just like I said."

"Yes I remember that bit; I mean what happened after that?"

"Well I stopped Kaidan-Hopefully he has learned his lesson-Then I carried you up here."

"Oh, ok then, well thank you Javik. Lately I just don't seem to feel like myself, but with everyone back, hopefully I will be able to be myself again"

"Shepard, I must ask. Why did Kaidan kiss you?"

"Once I saw Andersons name, I remembered what happened that night, it all came back so fast, all the awful memories. I wish I could have just forgotten. Then I just completely broke down, I could not hold the tears in and I felt so weak; he was the only one there to try and comfort me, I guess he makes people feel better differently than other people"

While saying all this, Shepard's eyes had started to tear up, and they started to silently roll down her cheeks. Javik didn't know what to do. He had seen humans cry before but never Shepard, and the sensation of comfort that Javik was getting was a new one. Javik did the only thing he could think of; he leant over and pressed his forehead against her hoping it was in some way comforting. Shepard gasped when she first felt Javik against her, then she felt calm,, she knew Javik didn't really know how to comfort humans so she took it in to her own hands. She lent forwards more, wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders and tucked her face into his neck.

After a couple of minutes Javik places both his hands on Shepard's back and leant his head against the top of hers.

"Thank you Javik." Shepard whispered.

"What for?" he asked questioningly.

"Trying to comfort me" she answered through giggles.

"You are my commander Shepard!"

With this Shepard leant back with a face full of hurt. When she leant far enough back to see his face, he said:

"But also a friend.." Shepard smiled and Javik felt the corner of his mouth lift up before he turned away and stood up.

"Well I better leave you to get some sleep, Shepard," Javik noddle his head as be backed up towards the door.

"Javik wait..." Shepard said nervously as she looked down and her hands. Do you mind staying? Just for a little while… I don't really feel like being alone right now" Shepard explained slowly looking up, into the 'oh so' yellow eyes of the man she could not stop thinking about…

"I think it would be better if I left, but if you want me too, I shall."

Javik walked back over to the sofa in the corner in the room and sat down again before turning and facing the bed.

Shepard smiled at him as she slowly lay back down.


End file.
